Love Can Prosper
by eclipsed heart
Summary: For almost five years, Prosper and Caterina have managed to keep their relationship a secret. But now, as Caterina's 18th birthday approaches, the secret is out. How will everyone react to Prosper and Caterina's romantic relations? Sequel to Caterina.
1. Prologue: Secrets Kept

AN: here it is! the sequel to Caterina, and i do hope you enjoy the prologue. so...i'm finally back! afetr my three and a half week absence -smile-. i was in Ecuador and sadly had no internet unless i got lucky at a relatives' house. i'm not gonna be on long because i got home at 1:30 this morning and i'm exhausted. so enjoy this chqpter and sit tight for more!

Love Can Prosper

Prologue: Secrets Kept

"We're back!" came Caterina's voice, echoing through the house. Prosper, who had been holding the door, stepped in after and hung up his coat.

"How did it go? Did you get the job?" Victor's voice replied, sounding from the kitchen.

Caterina winked at Prosper, indicating that he follow her lead. The pair casually strolled into the kitchen, glum looks on their faces.

Hornet frowned deeper when Victor saw her. "Oh no, actually. They rejected us completely, said they didn't want our help."

"Now did they really?" Victor wore a look of genuine shock and belief.

Caterina smiled, letting out a small giggle. "Of course they didn't, don't be silly. We both got the job."

"Well good for you! When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," Prosper answered instead.

"Fantastic!" said Victor, clearly happy for the pair. "Wait till I tell Ida the news..." And with that, Victor rose from the table, tea in hand, and skittered off to break the news to her. Hornet smiled after him, privately enjoying something.

"What's so funny?" Prosper asked, curious.

"Well, the way they talk about it, it sounds like I'm going to have a baby, not a new job." Her smile widened, and Prosper smiled back.

"But I expect they would also be yelling if that was the case," added Prosper.

"Yes, they probably would," Caterina replied as she walked over to the fridge, opening it and bending down to gaze at its contents.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'm gonna fix some dinner for me." She began to pull out ingredients, contemplating what to make.

Ten minutes later, Prosper and Caterina were sitting down at the small table bowls of hot soup in front of them.

Prosper sniffed some of the steam floating up from his bowl and said, "Mmm, it smells wonderful, Hornet."

"You're only saying that because yours burned," she teased. Prosper frowned and looked pitifully over to the sink, where the pot containing his burned soup sat, still yielding up smoke and steam.

Hornet laughed at his expression. "Whatever. Just eat it, will you!" She took a bite, closing her eyes to indicate that it was delicious.

Prosper smiled at her gratefully and took his own bite. They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating and savoring the rich flavor of the soup. Finally, when half her soup was gone, Hornet spoke up.

"So, you excited about the last day of school?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, but high school went by so fast," Prop answered.

Caterina smiled sympathetically, reaching across the table to grab his hand in hers.

She spoke again, her voice only a whisper, "When do you think we should tell them about..." Caterina gestured lifted their intertwined hands.

Prosper closed his eyes, thinking. He absolutely hated it when they arrived at the particular subject of telling their friends and family about their relationship, which had been kept secret for the past five years. Still considering his answer, he absently brought her hand to his lips. Finally he opened his eyes, having reached a conclusion.

"In two weeks," he said, "on your eighteenth birthday."

Caterina nodded in agreement. "I know you don't really want to, Prop, but we can't keep it a secret forever."

AN: hope you enjoyed it!! the next chapter should be up in a week or so, but until then, REVIEW!!

Gracias a todos!! Thank You!!

-_bellla_-


	2. A Rose by Any Other Name

AN: yay!! more Caterina/Prosper fluff!! lots more... this chapter could be considered a filler, but i dont exactly think so. in a review for Caterina, **Jinnx** asked that i not switch between Hornet and Caterina. so this chappie decides it!! which will win??...read and enjoy to find out!

Love Can Prosper

Chapter One: A Rose By Any Other Name...

Dinner had ended only a few minutes ago, after which Prosper had gone upstairs to check on his little brother, Bo, and pack a few last-minute things into his school bag, while Hornet stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Prosper jogged down the stairs, heading back to the kitchen. Silently, checking that no one was around, he crept in, stopping behind Hornet at the sink. He placed his arms on either side of her and bent to kiss her neck.

Smiling, she turned to look at him. "Hello," she said as she picked up the next dish.

"Hello," Prosper answered back, kissing her shoulder.

"May I help you?"

Prosper pretended to contemplate this for a moment. "Yes, I do believe you can, Caterina." He kissed her cheek.

"Okay...," Hornet stalled, indicating that he proceed.

Prosper took a deep breath. "Alright, Hornet-"

"Hey Prop?" she interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he answered automatically, kissing her neck again.

"Could you not switch between calling me Caterina and Hornet? It gets to be aggravating."

"Alright. You know what they say, 'A rose by any other name still smells as sweet.' So what do you want me to call you?"

"Either one, just not both." She smiled at him.

"Which do you prefer?"

Hornet paused for a moment, considering her answer.

"Hmmm..." she stalled, continuing to scrub the dish she was holding. "I like Caterina better, I think."

"Alright, Caterina," Prosper started again, "so-"

"Hey Prop?" she interrupted again.

"Yes?"

"Could you dry the dishes please?"

"Sure." Prosper moved out from behind her and grabbed a dish towel. "So, as I was saying-"

"Oh, and could you please dry them, too-?"

He kissed her lips to silence her, then quickly pulled away.

"Yes, I will, Caterina, but could you _please_ stop interrupting me. I'm trying to ask my girlfriend out here," Prosper pleaded.

"Oh, all right. Go on."

"So, as I've been _trying_ to say for quite a while now, would you like to go out to dinner?"

"When?"

"Thursday, after graduation." He kissed her neck again, his lips making a trail to hers.

"Sorry, I've got plans."

Prosper stopped, his lips at the corner of her mouth, and pulled away.

"Who with?" he asked, surprised and hurt.

"Well," Caterina started, turning to face him, removing the dish towel from his hands, tossed it aside, and placed her arms on his shoulders, her hands intertwining behind his neck and in his hair. "I _was_ going to take _you_ somewhere, but it seems you beat me to the punch."

Prosper smiled, placing his hands on either of her cheeks. "In that case," he paused, kissing her again and she kissed him back. "I'm all yours," he murmured against Caterina's lips.

All too soon, they broke apart and Caterina rested her head against his shoulder, her lips at his ear, she whispered,

"I love you, Prosper."

"I love you, too, Caterina."

And there they stood, embracing in the midst of an oblivious household.

AN: hope you liked :). review for more!!


	3. The Past Returns to Find You

AN: here's another chapter!! going off to Catalina for camp until Saturday, so enjoy this! 

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Two: The Past Returns to Find You

Caterina yawned, flipped the page of her book, and continued to read wearily. She was exhausted, but her body would not sleep. Adrenaline coursed through her, a result of the anxiety of knowing that her last week of mandatory schooling was looming on the horizon.

She heard a knock on her door, loud enough to hear but quiet enough to not wake a sleeper.

"Who is it?" Caterina called drowsily.

"It's Prosper," came the whispered reply.

"Come in," she yawned, closing her book.

Prosper slowly opened the door, so as not to make any noise.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Prosper shook his head. "You?"

"Nope."

Prosper walked over to her bed and lied down, resting his head in her lap.

"Don't you just hate when you're utterly exhausted, but not at all tired?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's terrible. But why did you come here?"

Prosper shrugged. Caterina smiled.

"You do know that you can't stay in here right?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why is that?"

Caterina sighed, frustrated. "Well, in the morning, people are going to start waking up. Bo will probably start crying when he sees your bed empty, and Ida will freak out. Then, Victor will start yelling when he finds you in here, right before he faints, along with Ida and Bo. And that would just be so much of a hassle to deal with, don't you think?" She smiled down at Prosper. He let out a low chuckle.

Silence fell between them, conquering and deafening.

"You're so beautiful," Prosper whispered, reaching up to stroke Caterina's face. She snorted in response.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"You're just saying that."

"What makes you think so?"

Caterina sighed again. "Oh, come on, Prop. You're a teenage boy, on your girlfriend's bed, all alone. You're just saying that," she repeated.

Prosper sat up. "I am not," he declared.

"Prove it," Caterina challenged, and then she was kissing him in such a way that it should've been illegal. Seconds turned into minutes, and Caterina began to think that she might be proven wrong, but then she felt Prosper's hand begin to hopelessly lower to the waistband of her pajama pants.

She broke away from him then and, while they were trying to catch their breaths, she whispered to him, "No, Prosper. I can't."

"Why?" he panted.

Caterina took a deep breath. "Two reasons, Prosper; one: Bo is in the next room; two: I'm still a minor, Prop."

Prosper moaned impatiently. "So, when Bo isn't there and you're eighteen-"

"I'm all yours. All of me, all yours," Caterina clarified.

And with an impatient yet hopeful smile, Prosper rose from the bed and returned to his room.

--

Prosper's eyes sought out Caterina in the sea of mayhem and cacophony known as the student body. At last he found her, bid his friends farewell, and fought his way to her side. Behind him, his friends questioned his eagerness.

"Mosca, don't you think that there's something going on between Prop and Hornet? I mean, I know they fancied each other when we were younger, but you don't think they've actually got something _real_ going on between them, do you?" Riccio asked, scratching his hedgehog hair.

Mosca shrugged. "Any thing's possible mate. And I think that that in particular is _very_ possible."

--

Prosper and Caterina hurried back to the Casa Spavento; the first day of their new job at the restaurant in Piazza San Marco started in an hour. They had just enough time to get home, leave their things, and change for the job. When the walked through the door, they immediately dashed upstairs, heading to their rooms.

Caterina was ready first, as Prosper was still struggling to learn how to tie his tie. She was walking into the kitchen to grab a quick snack when she heard a knock at the door. Puzzled, knowing that Victor, Ida, and Lucia all had keys and Bo was staying at school for another hour, she answered the door.

For a split second, she was no longer the Caterina of her new life, nor her old one. She was Hornet again, a girl young and terrified as she sat in the _Carabinieri_'s office, being questioned about her identity. And, in all the years following, Hornet had hoped that she would never again have to smell the hairspray, never again have to look upon the ash-blonde hair and the pointed nose, of Esther Hartlieb.

AN: i know that right now you're probably wondering why poor Caterina always has to open the door when the unpleasant people show up. review the chapter so that i can update and you can find out what happens...besides, my bday is Saturday, so a review would be a nice gift. ;)  
REVIEW, PEOPLE!! REVIEW!!  
later all!  
-_bellla-_


	4. Evasion

AN: alright, heres the next update, earlier than i wanted. oh well.

to Mize,

one, i didnt respond to your review because it was an anonymous one. two, i dont update this fic everyday because i have another three that im working on. also, im a review kinda person and reviews accumulate over time. sorry for any inconvience i caused you with the wait. also, im still not going to update every day, but i will try to update more often. thank you!

now, enjoy the chapter!

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Three: Evasion

Now, of course, Hornet had the urge to slam the door, close her eyes, and pinch her arm, expecting to wake up from her nightmare. But sense told her no dream could imitate the awful hairspray smell. The years had not been so kind to Esther; her hair was heavily streaked with white and gray; her face was withered and wrinkled. But she was Esther Hartlieb, nevertheless.

After a moment, Hornet swallowed her shock. She was Caterina again, greeting a stranger at the door. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

Esther gave her an appraising look. "Yes. Is this number eleven, Campo Santa Margherita?"

"Yes..." Caterina became suspicious and immediately tried to recall everything that happened when, after the merry-go-round fiasco, they had given the child Barbarossa over to the Hartliebs.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me where I can find a Sister Ida?"

Caterina froze. She was here about Barbarossa.

"A Sister who?"

"Ida, Sister Ida," Esther said sternly.

Caterina chose her words carefully. "No, there's no Sister Ida here."

"Isn't this the orphanage of the Merciful Sisters?"

Caterina faked confusion. "An orphanage?"

"Yes. Six years ago, I adopted a child from the orphanage of the Merciful Sisters, which was located here. I have come for business concerning this child," Esther snarled, apparently displeased about the turn of the conversation.

"This was never an orphanage. I lived here for years."

"I'm sorry, but what did you say your name was?" Esther asked impatiently.

"I didn't."

"Caterina!" Prosper called, coming down the stairs. "Could you help me out here? Oh, who's at the door?" Prosper walked over to the open door, his tie knotted in the wrong way. He dropped his hands from his tie as soon he saw Esther.

"Dear God! Aunt Esther, what are you doing here?"

But Esther paid him no attention after his first word; she was now staring at Caterina, surprise in her eyes.

"You must be Sister Caterina! She was here the last time, too," Esther stated.

"Uh-wait. What? Oh, no, 'Caterina' is just something he says when he's frustrated." Caterina grabbed Prosper's knotted tie without turning to look. Then to Esther she said, "Would you excuse us for a moment, Signora...?"

"Hartlieb. Esther Hartlieb."

"Would you excuse us for a moment, then, Signora Hartlieb?" And with that, Caterina dragged Prosper into the house, just into the kitchen, which was nearest them, by his tie.

Prosper spoke immediately. "What's she doing here? Bo's not even a teddy bear anymore!"

"Shh! Prop, she's here about Barbarossa. She remembers more than I expected. Even the minuscule details." By this time, Caterina had taken to un-knotting Prosper's tie and was re-tying it the proper way. When she was finished, she tapped his chest. "When are you ever going to remember how to tie it?"

Prosper smiled. "As long as you're tying it for me, I'll never learn, Caterina."

Hornet stopped him when his lips were inches from hers. "Prop, for right now, while your aunt is here, I'm Hornet again. I'm not even sure if she went for my explanation."

"Alright, Hornet." He kissed her lips for only a second before she pulled away. "Prop, we've got to go back?" she reminded him.

Prosper sighed as Hornet led him back to the door, where Esther waited impatiently; her nose was sticking over the threshold.

"Alright, so you're looking for the orphanage of the Merciful Sisters, correct?" Prosper asked Esther, who was looking at him as if he were some stranger whom she had seen from afar long ago. She did not seem to hear his question. "Um...hello? Aunt Esther?"

Esther's eyes widened with shock and surprise. "I beg your pardon? Who the devil do you think you are?" she exclaimed.

"I'm Prosper. Your nephew." Caterina stared at him dubiously, not understanding why he would tell her that. He ignored her doubt and winked.

Esther's eyes grew even larger until they could be baseballs. "P-P-Prosper?"

He smiled mischievously. "Yup, that's me."

Esther's eyes rolled back into her head as she let out an uneasy breath and fell forward. Prosper and Caterina both caught her in their arms, staggering under her weight.

"Prop...your aunt is...heavy," Caterina said between gasps.

"Do you think we should just leave her here?" Prosper asked once they had gotten Esther into a kitchen chair.

"I guess. Lucia should be back soon enough. We should probably leave a note, though. We don't want to give her a heart attack. And we'd better get going." She looked at the kitchen clock. "Or we're going to be late."

"Yeah. Let's get going." Prosper put his arm around her shoulders and the two of them walked out of the house.

AN: alright, the more you review, the faster i update. but you guys should know that by now... :)  
ciao! -_bellla-_


	5. Promise Fulfilled

AN: ok, heres another chapter. darned characters wont leave me alone! :( right now, this fic is my favorite and also has the most reviews of the ones im currently working on, so i'll update sooner than planned. enjoy!

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Four: Promise Fulfilled

Exhausted, Caterina gave her last order to the cook and went to find Prosper. She found him carrying a large tray filled with drinks towards a group of businessmen. She smiled when it almost dropped, but nothing spilled. When he'd finally set down all the drinks, he sighed and walked towards where Caterina stood; she was smiling widely.

"What's so funny?" Prosper asked as he loosened his tie; his shift was over, too.

"You're so cute when you're being clumsy," Caterina teased.

Prosper rolled his eyes, but smiled back. "C'mon. Let's get going."

The two walked towards the coat room where all the employees left their belongings while they worked. They gathered their things and left.

Their fellow workers were already questioning the relationship Prosper and Caterina shared, though it was only their first day of working at the restaurant. They had all been assured it was nothing, that the two were just good friends. But there was something in the way she looked at him, something in the way he would put his arm around her, something that contradicted what they told everyone.

They would be the cause of a lot of gossip amongst the restaurant employees.

--

Prosper and Caterina were soon discussing what to do about Esther. Of course, if Ida or Victor or Lucia beat them home, they'd have a great deal of explaining to do.

However, if Bo got there first, he'd give them all a big laugh.

And that was exactly what happened.

--

Bo blew another bubble with his gum, looking down at his aunt's face. The bubble popped and stuck to her pointed nose. "Ew," Bo complained, pulling the gum out of his mouth and reuniting it with the chunk that was stuck on Esther's nose. He laughed when the sudden stickiness caused her to stir; she put her hand to her nose, only to get it stuck in the gum. Bo laughed even harder.

Esther stared at her hand in disgust and slowly sat up. She looked toward the source of laughter. When she saw Bo there, she screamed.

Bo continued to laugh, enjoying the obvious horror on his aunt's face.

Esther screamed again when she realized it was gum on her hand and face.

Bo didn't stop laughing and Esther didn't stop shrieking until they heard the front door close and Prosper call out.

Prop walked into the kitchen, seeing Esther on the chair where he had left her and Bo sitting on the table, smiling from ear to ear. "What's going on?" he asked. Then he saw the bubble gum and tried very hard to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably.

Esther was shocked into silence at this point. Both her nephews were there, laughing because she had gum on her hand and face. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to adopt the little devils. _I must be having some bizarre and horrifying nightmare_, Esther thought to herself.

Caterina was coming down the hall, drawn by the laughter floating out of the kitchen. "What's so-" She immediately began to laugh along with them, not bothering to hide it. Esther found this all quite terrible.

Finally she spoke. "What happened to me? How have I ended up in this hellish nightmare?!" she demanded.

Finally, Caterina stopped laughing long enough to clear her throat and speak to Esther, though the boys were still chortling. "I'm sorry, Signora Hartlieb. You fainted and Prosper and I had to go to work. So we left you here. And I guess Bo beat us home."

Esther glared at this girl, wondering why she seemed familiar with her dark, hip-long braid. She cleared her throat as well. "I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask, who the devil are you and why are you living with my nephews?"

Caterina smiled and decided to tell Esther the truth. Or most of it anyway. "My name is Hornet. Prosper and I moved in together a little while ago, and Bo lives with us, too. Prop and I have been dating for awhile now."

Esther's eyes widened, as well as Prosper's and Bo's. Bo thought she was serious, Prop didn't know why Caterina decided to be honest with Esther of all people, and Esther was simply...Esther. She had never thought that her nephew would start dating someone seriously enough to live with them, especially while Bo was still so young. She was completely oblivious to the surprise on the boys' faces.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Caterina winked at Prosper and Bo, who immediately calmed down. Bo was relieved that Hornet was just playing to fool Esther and Prop was relieved that Caterina knew what she was doing.

Then abruptly and unexpectedly, Esther stood up and walked to the doorway. She cleared her throat and spoke once more. "Well, I said I would one day check up on nephews. I have done so, accidentally, but done so, nevertheless." She glared at Prosper and Bo, who were still smiling. "I feel that it is now my moment to depart. I must find the orphanage of the Merciful Sisters, and if one of you know where I might find now, speak up now," Esther demanded through her teeth. When none of them reacted, she turned up her nose and walked out with a forced, "Good day."

Though they didn't know it at the time, they would never see her again. But how pleased they would've been to know so.

AN: cant you just totally see Bo blowing bubblegum in Esther's face? that would just be so hilarious! as always, review and i'll update next weekend. if not, two weeks. 10 reviews? yes, no maybe...REVIEW!!

laters! _-bella-_


	6. Surprises

AN: :(. im sad...i got ten reviews for a chapter and then only four for the next... i know i said that less than ten reviews and it'd be a 2 week wait, but im actually bored (though i should be doing my math hw...sh!) and i wanna update! so, a week and half isnt really that long, is it? anyways...enjoy!

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Five: Surprises

Bo, Caterina, and Prosper did not tell Ida or Victor about Esther's visit. They just kept it to themselves and occasionally laughed at the memory of the bubble gum and Esther.

Two days later, that Wednesday, Prosper and Caterina were getting ready for work again. This time, they had the night shift and weren't in such a hurry.

And again, Prosper found himself unable to tie his tie, and Caterina finally did it for him.

When they left, the others were dining and Lucia was preparing to leave. And at work, they found a few surprises waiting for them...

First, when Prosper started waiting the tables, he found that the woman he was serving, who had come alone, was quite interested in him as more than her waiter. When Caterina was passing by, and the other employees weren't looking, he made a point of it to peck her cheek, knowing that the woman was watching.

Next, Caterina found herself being questioned by another waitress, with whom she had become friends, about her love life. Upon being asked this question, Caterina blushed heavily and attempted to move her hair in the way so her friend wouldn't see. "I thought I told you, Crissy, I'm not dating." And then Caterina turned around and continued her work while Cristina frowned, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

But of course, she didn't let the subject go so easily. When both she and Caterina were side by side again, she asked, "What about that Prosper fellow? He seems to have taken a fancy to you, and you him." Crissy smiled when Caterina froze, guilty. Then, smugly she said, "I thought so."

Caterina just smiled then, and lied, "I swear, you're delirious, Crissy."

Crissy frowned and objected. "I am not, Caterina. Just admit it, I won't tell him, I swear."

Caterina shook her head. "It's not like that, Crissy. Honest." And so it was.

Meanwhile, Prosper had been sent to wait yet another table, in addition to the several he had already. As approached this table, he heard the laughter of the couple there. He could only see one of them from where he was, a beautiful woman (though Prosper would never say that) who had long, dark hair with blond streaks in it, a thin, tanned face, and a wide smile exposing pure white teeth. Then, he saw the man reach for her hand and say, "Ah, Carabella. You can always make me laugh." The man's voice sounded familiar to Prosper, but he had never heard it saturated with so much love and admiration. As was so, he didn't know who it was.

That was why, when Prosper finally saw the man, he nearly dropped his notepad.

"Sc-Scipio!" he stuttered. "I didn't think I would see you here!"

Scipio turned away from the woman, smiling when he saw who their waiter was to be. "Prop! I haven't seen you for ages! What's been going on?"

Prosper shrugged. "Nothing much. Who's your friend?"

Scipio smiled wider. "Prop, this is Carabella. I was going to bring her over to Ida's place next week. Bella, this is my friend Prosper." Politely, Carabella held her right hand out to Prosper; he shook it.

"So, what can I get you guys?" Prosper asked, ready to write down their order. They rattled off what they wanted and Prosper walked away, still surprised from his encounter. He now knew that he wasn't the only one who was secretly involved with someone.

When he came back with their food, he found that Carabella wasn't there. As he was turning to leave, Scipio called him back.

"Hey, Prop?"

"Yes?" Prosper went back towards the table.

"Can I ask you something, er, personal?"

Prosper was cautious now. "I guess..."

Scipio indicated that he come closer. Then, he whispered, "Are you and Hornet still...seeing each other?"

Prosper felt as if he'd been electrocuted. Then, gathering his bearing, he hissed, "What do you mean?"

Scipio gave him a knowing look. "Get real, Prop. I'm a detective. I pay attention; I know these things. So, are you?"

Prosper grimaced and began to leave. But not before he whispered, "Maybe."

--

Their shift was finally over, so Prosper and Caterina headed to get their coats and leave to return to the Casa Spavento. Crissy, Caterina's friend, was watching them closely, determined to know if Caterina was lying to her. The couple was quite aware of this, so they had minimal contact whenever they were in sight of Crissy. But, no matter how hard they tried, they did not succeed. For when they were out the door at last and walking through the dark night, Crissy was watching them, struggling in the doorway, trying to pry her lighter out of her purse.

That was when she clearly saw Prosper reach over and grasp Caterina's hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

So Caterina had lied.

AN: so, obviously, Prosper and Caterina are getting quite tired of keeping up their act. therefore, they're not being as careful as they should...uh-oh...

For those of you who are TWILIGHT fans, i've started a new fic and am seriously considering posting it sooner rather than later. it is humor and i absolutely LOVE it so far!! so please give me your opinion, Twilight readers...

And, of course, as always, i'm going to ask you guys to do something. now you SHOULD know what goes here by now, but if you dont, here it is: REVIEW **REVIEW AND REVIEW AGAIN PEOPLE!!**

yah, you know the deal people: you review, i update sooner. you dont...well you better hope i get bored again...

later! best wishes to all!!  
-_bellla-_


	7. Graduation

AN: i got nothing to do, so here's a chapter for all you. gah! the frickin characters wont leave me alone! im already sprouting ideas for another one when this one still has a lot to go!! shut up stupid voices!! anyways, forget my sanity problems for now and enjoy the chappie. :D

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Six: Graduation

Caterina ran down the stairs, jumping the last five steps. She continued running, down the hall, her hand on her head to keep her cap in place. "Prop!" she shouted, skidding to a stop in the kitchen. He was there, of course, fumbling with his tie again. Instead of helping him, Caterina let out an exasperated sigh. "Prop, just forget it! We've got to go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled out of the kitchen, out of the house and halfway to their destination, when Prosper took out his cap to put it on.

They were running late, just as Ida had predicted, and trying to gain back their lost time. So they ran, halfway across Venice, to their school, making it just in time for the ceremony. They found Mosca waiting for them, tapping his foot impatiently; he was graduating, too.

"Come on, you guys! The ceremony's about to start!" The three friends ran inside, got in line, and tried to look as if they'd been there for ages, smoothing out their clothes, Caterina patting down her hair. Then, when their names were called, they each walked out proudly, relieved that high school was over.

--

The graduating class threw up their caps, screaming at the top of their lungs. Caterina embraced Mosca, and then Prosper, who discreetly congratulated her with a kiss. Then, they set out to find the rest of their family.

Walking into the audience, they put their arms around each other and laughed. Their family found them and they all embraced each other. Bo, Riccio, Caterina, Prosper, Mosca, Scipio, Ida, Victor...they all felt like family...

And then they all headed home to celebrate.

--

The next day, Prosper and Caterina were rushing again. They had been unexpectedly needed at the restaurant, and had ten minutes to be ready and there. Ida had left right after the call, gone to do the groceries since Lucia and Giaco were out of town. To add to it all, they were dog-tired, for Prosper and Caterina had snuck out the night before and seen a movie in one of Venice's many theaters. As she ran down to the first floor, the phone rang and Caterina picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, breathless.

"Hello, may I please speak to Caterina?"

She gasped for air before responding. "Speaking."

"Ah, yes. This is Signor Barba." It was her boss.

"Oh. Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, yours and Prosper's services are not needed today. Sorry for any inconvenience. Good day." And then he hung up.

Caterina put the phone back and sighed in relief, leaning against the wall. Then she heard Prosper's voice from the kitchen; he needed help with his tie again.

"Coming!" she responded, going down the stairs. Her footsteps echoed through the almost empty house, reminding her of how alone she was. It was just her and Prosper, all alone.

She went down the hall, turning into the kitchen to see that Prosper's tie was knotted again. She smirked and approached him, beginning to try and untie it. When it was straight and knot-free, she pulled him closer.

"That was Signor Barba," she informed him, "They don't need us today."

Prosper rested his forehead on hers. "Is that so?" he breathed.

"Yes. And I was just thinking...we're all alone."

And then, Caterina was kissing him, her hands releasing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. His hands tangled in her hair, stroked her face, her hair, her waist, memorizing her. Her hands pushed back his open shirt, resting on his bare chest. For ten minutes, they stood there, memorizing each other, their mouths glued, their tongues entangled. It was their paradise.

And then they heard something fall to the ground by the kitchen doorway. They froze. Slowly but surely, they pulled away and looked to the doorway to see, much to their horror, Ida, standing there with wide eyes, her jaw almost to the floor. This was not good.

Both Prosper and Caterina took a step back, away from each other. Ida still looked as if she'd seen a purple panda eat a green tiger. And before anyone could start explaining, Ida spoke.

"_Madonna_!" she gasped. Then, pointing at the two of them accusingly, she continued. "I knew you guys fancied each other, but this is ridiculous! I always wondered why neither of you would date, but I at least thought that you'd gotten over each other! So how long has this been going on? A couple of days? Weeks? A month maybe?"

During Ida's speech, both Caterina and Prosper had begun to stare at the floor, ashamed that they'd been caught so inconveniently. But Caterina still answered Ida's question, and truthfully, too. They owed her that much. Still looking at the floor, she whispered, "Five years."

Ida was shocked beyond words once again, not expecting _that_ answer. Then, she was angry, upset that they would deceive everyone for so long. She was yelling before she knew it. "Five years? FIVE YEARS?! FOR SIX _BLOODY_ YEARS YOU'VE LIVED AT MY HOUSE AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT FOR _FIVE_ OF THEM, THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEHIND MY BACK?!"

They didn't answer, embarrassed and ashamed that it was seen that way. Having Ida so angry was like a slap to the face.

But Caterina still tried to reason with her. "Ida, please. We've never...gone so far and we're really sorry. We just didn't think you'd react well, so we never told anyone. And please Ida, don't tell anyone yet. We were gonna break the news next week anyway." It was plain to see that Caterina was upset, and probably near tears at this time. Ida moaned, not sure what to do. Prosper just stood there, looking at the floor, his hands in his pockets, silent.

"I can't believe you two," Ida mumbled at last. "I never thought that you could hide something like that for so long."

Prosper sighed, finally speaking. "We were good at first, but then things started slipping, especially lately. Scipio realized somehow, and I think Mosca and Riccio were getting suspicious, too. And Bo never suspected anything until a couple of days ago. He asked me about it." He hung his head while Caterina glanced at him in shock. He hadn't told her that. "Everyone was gonna know eventually, anyway. I just wish it hadn't been so...chaotic."

Ida stared at him, suddenly wishing that she hadn't gotten so angry as to start yelling. She found herself being happy for them, and she smiled. "Okay, you two. I won't tell anyone. Except for maybe Victor, but I won't tell him how I found out. As for telling everyone else next week, I'm perfectly fine with that, but I'm thinking you should bring it slower with Bo. We don't want him to overreact."

The two nodded in agreement, relieved that they were off the hook for now. Then, Ida bent over, grabbed her fallen keys, walked over to the counter behind them and grabbed a sheet of paper that had been scribbled on. Her grocery list that she had come back for. "Ciao," she said as she left the kitchen.

Prosper and Caterina just stood there alone, trying to believe what had just happened.

Their secret love was not so secret anymore.

AN: oh no! whatever shall we do?! hehe. BloomingNights has been expecting this for ages and it finally happened! oh, and last chap, i forgot to add in, i really only had it to show that they were kinda slipping and i also didnt wanna leave Scip alone...so i popped in Carabella. what's awesome about her is her name is Italian for "pretty face". cool, no? 

Antyways...REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWandREVIEWagain!! ten reviews or more: i post this weekend. less:...i wait till i have no hw again...x)  
_-cherry.bell-_


	8. The Birthday Party

AN: okay everyone: intense chapter, comin' up! drama and FLUFF warning! implied things, too... anyways, enjoy and REVIEW!! a lot of you seem to be skipping that step lately...

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Seven: The Birthday Party

Before anyone knew it, the first week of summer had come, as well as Caterina's eighteenth birthday.

That morning, when she woke up, her first thought was, _No way. I'm eighteen._ Then, yawning, she sat up, soaking in her familiar surroundings, only to find Prosper sitting at the end of her bed, smiling blissfully at her. Then, without warning, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Caterina Grimani, I congratulate you. You are now officially eighteen." He chuckled.

She smiled at him before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"What, don't you want me here?" Prosper teased.

"Of course I want you here. I'm just curious."

"Ida sent me here to wake you up, and she warned me that if we're not down in five minutes, she'll come and make sure we're not up to anything we shouldn't be up to."

Caterina looked out the window and then threw off her sheets. "Well, then, shall we?" They rose off the bed and made their way downstairs.

As soon as the touched the last step, they heard a chorus of "Happy birthdays!" from their family. Then, everyone converged on Caterina, hugging her to them, wishing her luck with life, and telling them how proud they were. All-in-all, it couldn't have been better.

--

All through the day, the Casa Spavento celebrated, as they had when Prosper and Mosca had turned eighteen, feasting and playing games and talking and laughing. Lucia was busy in the kitchen most of the day, but still managed to enjoy herself a great deal. Scipio left and returned an hour later with Carabella, who immediately fit in as though she was with her own family. Riccio and Mosca stayed the whole day. Bo frolicked about, helping Lucia one minute and playing cards the next. It was all so busy and crowded that no one noticed when, an hour before dinner, Prosper took Caterina upstairs. He led her to the room he shared with Bo, hiding something behind his back.

Quietly, he closed the door behind her once she was in the room.

"What is it, Prop?" Caterina asked curiously.

Prosper kept his hands out of her sight. Clearing his throat, he said, "I've got a present for you."

Caterina swiftly reached behind his back, but he raised it above his head, out of her reach. It was a wrapped, rectangular parcel. She folded her arms across her chest, frustrated. "What is it?"

"You sure you want to know?" Prosper smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then, what do you say?"

"Please?"

Prosper surrendered the package to her and she took it carefully. He smiled at her cautiousness. "Don't worry, I don't think it's _that_ fragile."

Still, she gently began to unwrap it, carefully turning it and lifting the tape. Finally, Prosper put his hands on hers. "Can you please hurry? The suspense can be murder."

Smiling teasingly, she obeyed. At last, she found herself looking down upon a book, black, white, and red cover; a pair of white hands holding the reddest apple against the black background. She gently stroked the cover. Putting the book down on Prosper's bed, gently of course, she put her arms around Prosper and hugged him to her, savoring his scent.

"Thank you, Prosper. But now, I have to give you _your_ present."

This surprised him. "_My_ present? But it's _your_ birthday, Caterina."

She pulled back slightly, looking at him. "Have you really forgotten my promise so soon? You're not supposed to forget things until you're a lot older, Prop." Prosper was still quite confused, so Caterina decided to give him a hint. She whispered, "I'm not a minor anymore." Then, she stretched up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to Prosper's.

--

Some time later, Lucia sent Bo upstairs to find his brother and Hornet and tell them dinner was ready. He was passing by the closed door to the room he shared with Prosper and heard voices behind it. He had found them. But, instead of immediately opening the door, he stood with his ear pressed against it, listening inside.

He heard whispers, and, though they were muffled and quiet, he could hear that they were saturated with love and passion. He heard the following conversation:

Hornet: Prop, don't you think we should get downstairs? They might come looking for us.

Prosper: I guess. Dinner will probably be ready soon anyway.

There was a few minutes of silence, aside from the shuffling of feet. And then a new noise joined the medley, one Bo couldn't place. But following it were deep, fast breaths, as if someone had just finished running. Then:

Prosper: Oh, Caterina. I love you. More than everything else in this world.

Hornet: I love you, too, Prosper. More than everything else in the universe.

Bo slyly disappeared into Caterina's room while the pair came out and headed downstairs. When they were gone, he darted into the room, gathered a few belongings and left. It was some time before he was seen again.

AN: first of all: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM! I CAN ONLY GUESS CUZ THEY WONT SAY!! also, Bo's feelings will be explained in about...3 chapters, more or less. next, whoever can tell me what book Prosper gave Caterina, next chapter is dedicated to you. 

and now, the last step: IT'S NOT THAT HARD!! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON AND WRITE SOMETHING!! REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!!  
ciao. -_eh_-


	9. What's Missing?

AN: im back to weekly updates for this one, i guess! cheers! as some of you may have realized, i have put TWO of my stories on hold until i am done with this one. i am almost done writing it, but there are quite a few chapters left. please dont be upset with me about the paused stories; i swear i'll get back to them, just not at the moment.

ok, things are gonna start taking some turns now. and you guys might not like it. i know you guys are pretty curious about what Bo was doing, as well as what happened during the party, but im not gonna say anything, so dont ask.

also, this chapter is dedicated to: **Nectarine Nightshine, Hornet-Is-CoOl, BloomingNights, reader, and tinkerbelle22!** yup, Prop got her Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. enjoy the chapter!!

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Eight: What's Missing?

It was some time before anything was noticed to be out of place. Most everyone sat down to dinner believing that Prosper and Caterina had been watching a movie and that Bo had decided to go to sleep. It wasn't until a few hours later, when the house was nearly empty, that Ida went to find him, checking in the bedroom first. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Bo?" she called out softly. There was no reply. She called his name again before walking into the room. She found that it was in complete disorder, everything lying everywhere as if a tornado had blown through the place. Things were scattered, the beds unmade, the floor littered with all matter of garbage. That was what happened when you put two boys in a room together. Ida groaned in frustration; no wonder Lucia refused to clean the bedrooms.

"Prosper! Bo!" she shouted as she walked out of their room. Only Prosper's voice called back in response. Curious as to why this was, Ida jogged down the stairs to where Prosper was in the living room with Caterina resting on his shoulder. They had finally told the rest of their friends and family of their relationship, except for Bo, who had not been there at the time.

Ida folded her arms across her chest. "Prosper, you and Bo need to clean up that pigsty you call a bedroom; it looks absolutely repulsive."

Prosper looked at her questioningly. "Really? I could've sworn it was clean just this afternoon."

"Well, it isn't anymore, so find Bo and take care of it. He isn't in there like we thought he was."

"Huh. Really? I wonder where he could be hiding, then," Caterina wondered aloud.

Prosper just shrugged.

Rising, Caterina said, "Well then, let's go find him."

The pair searched every nook and cranny, but still, Bo was nowhere to be found.

Exhausted, they sank onto the couch again, wondering where on earth he could've gone.

"Don't worry," Prosper said. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. He may have just gone for some ice cream, or San Marco's to feed the pigeons."

Caterina was shocked at his coolness; not long ago he would've been desperately seeking his brother, and scold him once he was found.

Soon, it was late enough that the two were tired, especially after their long day. But on their way up, they noticed that Ida was paused, staring intently at the masks that lined the segment of wall.

Caterina paused, causing Prosper to stop in his tracks, too. "What is it, Ida? Is something wrong?"

Ida pointed to a blank space on the wall. "Something is missing..."

Caterina stared at the wall, as if willing the other masks to tell her which of their companions had fled from sight. Then, she remembered the night of the break-in, and staring at the masks, encountering Scipio...that was it. Scipio.

"The bird mask is missing," she whispered confidently.

"Yes," Ida replied. "That's what I was thinking, too."

"Why would it be missing?" Prosper inquired, puzzled at the present situation.

"Exactly."

Ida turned and waked away, leaving the two to contemplate her words.

--

By the morning, there was still no sign of Bo. Victor and Scipio were prepared to turn Venice upside-down with a search for him, but Prosper was positive he would be back. Caterina wanted to go look, but all he said was to not worry, that he was safe and would turn up eventually. He declared that Bo's rebellious stage was bound to come sooner or later, and that sooner was better. But what was he rebelling against? Caterina wanted to know.

Throughout the rest of the day, Caterina was silent, lost in her thoughts. What she was wondering, she did not share, because it was something that would only cause pain in the heart of the one that she loved the most.

AN: what's gonna happen? wheres the bird mask? yes, i mean the one that looks like Scipio's. strange, no? well, that stuff should be answered (partially) in chapter 11. review and wait! plz&thanx!!

oh, and i have a poll up and i would really appreciate if you checked it out and voted! gracias!

_-bells-_


	10. Priorities

AN: this is the chapter that a lot of you are probably gonna hate me for. i cried writing it... -tears-

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Nine: Priorities

That night, when the Casa Spavento was silent as death, one person remained awake, disturbed and distraught. She was crying, though no sound rose from her. She had been thinking the day away and now knew what it was that needed to be done, how it was to happen if she didn't do it. And the inevitability was cutting away at her.

Finally, when the moon was high in the sky, the sun almost through with its rest, she rose, walking through her door and down the hall to the next door. It was closed, so she knocked. When she heard a muffled reply, she opened the door.

There she stood in Prosper and Bo's room, one bed made and empty. That sight only pained her more.

"Prosper," she whispered into the still darkness.

"What is it, love?" he whispered back, his voice thick with sleep.

"Prosper, please listen, I really need you to listen." She felt more tears slip down her face, hitting the wooden floor with small taps, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Prosper shifted on the bed, sitting up so that he was facing her. He beckoned her over, patting the space beside him, but she vigorously shook her head.

"No, Prop. Not tonight."

He was confused; usually she always came to sit beside him.

"Prosper...Bo is gone."

He nodded. He already knew that.

"And yet, you don't worry."

"He's almost grown, he can take care of himself."

"Prosper, he's ten years old! And he's your _brother_, for God's sake! Even _I'm_ more worried than you are!"

She was mad. Any fool could see that, except for Prosper.

"Well isn't that how old you were when _you _ran off on your own! What's so different about him?!" he hissed; it was all he could do to not yell.

Caterina sank down to the floor, sobbing again, though this time, it could be heard clear as a bell. Instinctively, Prosper rose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry." He took a step towards her. She saw that.

"No, Prop. Stay there. Please."

He sank back onto the bed.

"Prop...I just can't...he's the only real family you've got left in this world. How can you shut him out like that? How? He should be your first priority!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should be out there, searching every alley in Venice for him because he's really all you've got left! That's where you should be, instead of here with me!"

He was at a loss for words, so she continued.

"_He_ should be your first concern, _he_ should be your number one priority. Your losing the only family you had left, Prop, and it's hurting me. You know why?"

Again, he was silent.

"It's hurting me because _I'm_ the one who's your first concern, your main priority. _I'm _in the way of your family, Prosper. So I know I have to let you go."

"What?"

"I have to let you go, Prop. I won't stand by and watch your family go to pieces, knowing it's my own fault."

Prosper rose again, this time in defiance. "No, Caterina, you're not in the way of anything. I make my own choices, as does Bo. And that's that."

"And _I_ make my choices, and right now, Prop, I have chosen to end this, end this for our own sakes, and Bo's, too. I can't do this, Prosper. Not until you get your priorities straightened out and I get mine." She stood up, wiping away her abundant tears. "I'm leaving, Prop. I need to figure this all out, before it confuses me even more. I don't know when I'll be back, or even if I'll be back."

By now, Prosper's own tears were flowing down to the floor, like waterfalls. "But I love you, Caterina Grimani. So much more than you can ever imagine."

"I know, Prop. And I you. That is why I must go."

And with that, she thrust open the door and ran out, letting it close itself. Neither of their tears halted in the following months, though it did not always show.

AN: please review...i promise there will be a happy ending...somewhere along the way...

ooh, happy halloween!!


	11. Searching

AN: alright, alright, alright. im back and updating people. i only got three reviews for the last chapter :(. oh, and.....i am almost done writing the story!! after that, i'll only need to post and you'll only need to review. see how that works? good. im thinking three more chapters and the epilogue. kay?

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Ten: Searching

Victor walked into the kitchen the next morning, heading to prepare a cup of coffee to ready him for another day of phone calls and searching, searching for the little boy who could never seem to stay in one place for long. This was to be the third time Bo had disappeared with Victor chasing after him in vain.

He saw a note on the fridge, one which had obviously been written in a careless rush. He skimmed over it, his eyes widening in shock and concern, then he groaned in exasperation, for it read:

_Dear Prosper, Ida, and Victor,_

_If you're reading this letter, then I'll already be gone. My mind is just overflowing with confusion, and I can't take it any longer. So I'm taking a trip. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll be back. All I know right now is I need a break. _

_I don't know where I'll be, so I can't give you a number to contact me at. But I just want you all to know that I am very sorry to cause you more pain when things are already stressful. I wish you the best in finding Bo and sincerely wish that words could express how grateful I am for your care and love. _

_I love you all and I hope you never forget that._

_Caterina._

Victor put it back on the fridge, made his coffee, and headed out to work.

-_-_-_-_-

Prosper had left the house before anyone, his eyes still wet with tears. He was searching for Bo, quite frantically to be specific. He would find the boy, no matter what came in his way. He would keep searching until he knew every alley and canal like the back of his hand.

By the time the sun went down, as well as the predicted rain, he had roamed a good deal of the city, wondering where his brother was, and wondering where the girl he loved was. He realized, as his tears mixed with the rain, that he missed them both, the two he loved most.

And so, with dampened hopes and a broken heart, he searched for a way home.

-_-_-_-_-

The Casa Spavento was distraught. First, Bo had run away. Then, Caterina had disappeared, leaving behind a note the gave no hint to her whereabouts or the day of her return. Now, Prosper was nowhere to be found.

Ida was crying while Lucia soothed her. She had contacted Riccio and Mosca already and enlisted their help. They were out searching alongside Victor and Scipio. Carabella was staying at Ida's, sharing their pain and comforting the others, though she hardly knew the ones who had disappeared.

When Victor called Ida from his office to tell her that Hornet had departed, Ida immediately went to find Prosper, but when she found his room empty, the first words out of her mouth were that she thought Prosper had gone with Caterina. But when Victor explained that the note had been addressed to Prosper as well, Ida began to cry. All her children were gone, so fast and without warning, they'd slipped through her flimsy grasp, all grown up.

It was late when Prosper burst through the door, dripping wet and freezing cold. He was coughing nonstop and nearly scared Ida out of her wits. But immediately, Ida resumed crying and ran to him, hugging him to her her tightly, ignoring the fact that he was drenched to the bone. She cried and began to quietly admonish him, asking him where he had gone, without a word to anyone, leaving everyone to believe that he'd run away as well. It was awhile before she noticed that he, too, was crying, only adding to his wetness. Between coughs, he murmured his apologies, again and again.

Ida pulled back and wiped away one of his tears. "So I guess you know?"

Prosper nodded. "She came and told me last night." His voice was hard to understand beneath all the coughs ejecting from his system.

"Well why didn't you go after her?"

Prosper didn't answer, but instead continued to cough and shiver.

"Ah, well, never mind. You're cold, wet, and tired. And it seems you may be sick, too. Come on. Let's get something hot into you."

And so she led him, the boy who was like her son, into the kitchen to make him some hot soup.

-_-_-_-_-

"So what's the verdict?" Victor asked, walking into the room. Ida had called him to tell him that Prosper had come back, but he wasn't doing so well.

"The doctor says he needs plenty of rest and needs to stay in bed for a couple of days, drinking plenty of liquid and staying warm," Ida replied, looking down at Prosper, who was now sound asleep.

"Did he say where he was?"

Ida shook her head. "No, he didn't. But he told me that he knew Hornet was leaving, and that's all. I couldn't get another word out of him."

Victor put his hands on Ida's shoulders and kissed her tear-stained cheek. "Well, I think we should get to bed. We've both had long, hard days." And so, they headed off to their room, leaving Prosper to face his nightmares alone.

AN: who can guess what Prosper's gonna do? yup, he's just gonna get up and keep looking. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Quiet as the Night

AN: i'm back! and i'm happy to announce that i have finished writing Love Can Prosper and i have loaded all the chapters here, onto fanfiction. enjoy!

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Eleven: Quiet as the Night

Bo crept across the square, careful not to make any noise, disturb a single crack. He kept his breathing low under the mask. He was no longer sure why he'd brought the mask; it now seemed so conspicuous, with its enormous beak protruding the air in front of him, whooshing whenever he turned too quickly. He may as well been wearing a gigantic neon sign that shouted to passer-byers "Look at me! Watch me rob that house!" In addition, when he was hiding, if his beak scratched against something, it would have him scared out of his wits and saying his prayers, thinking he was discovered. No, he knew why he had brought it, even if it wasn't logical: He was the Thief Lord now, and the Thief Lord has his bird mask. So he must have his mask at all times.

Bo knew his family was looking for him, but he didn't care; he didn't want to be with his family that had lied to his face. Even so, when he had seen Prosper there, searching, tears dripping off his face, he wanted to go to his brother and hug him, tell him he was sorry, and that he wanted to come back. But he didn't.

What stumped him was why Hornet was not looking for him as well. Wasn't she the one who had cared for him when he and Prosper had first arrived in Venice? Hadn't she always treated him like a brother and loved him like one? Yet, she would not search for him.

Bo finally reached the end of the square and the edge of the canal, anxious and frightened. He threw his loot into the boat he had "acquired", jumped in, and glided off, full speed ahead. Tonight, he would find somewhere to stay permanently, someplace where he would never be found. He had been wondering where he could go ever since he set foot outside the Casa Spavento. That first night, he had gone straight to the Stella, only to find that it was no longer there.

The houses and bridges of Venice passed by in a blur, the water hitting against their sides as if to pull them down. But Bo ventured on, ignoring the water that hit him. His beak cut trough the night like a knife.

Where was he to go? Where else had some familiarity surrounding it? There was always the Sandiwirth, but it held only bad memories. Ida went to Barbarossa's shop every week, so he couldn't stay there. Then, one more place popped into his mind, not one familiar to him because he had been there, but one familiar because of what had happened there. What he could do there.

And so, without a second thought, Bo headed off in the direction of the Sacca della Misericordia.

AN: if you know where he's going, dont spill. please?

and dont forget to review either. the buttons bigger now and almost impossible to miss. 

later! _-bells-_

OMG!!! I CANT WAIT FOR TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!! sorry bout that. review!!


	13. The Train

AN: almost there...just one more chapter, and, of course, the epilogue. enjoy!

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Twelve: The Train

She stared out her window, tears rolling down her face. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't want to know who she was, she didn't want to feel anything, or remember what she had done to her loved ones. She didn't want to be herself.

The night rushed by before her eyes, showing no one what it concealed in its depths. The train noisily made its way down the track, humming its mechanical lullaby, shushing the other passengers to a nightlong slumber.

She wished she could go back, say she was sorry and never leave again. Or better yet, she wished she could turn back the clock and stop it all from happening. She never wanted to feel so heartbroken again. Or know that she had made someone she loved feel heartbroken.

It was a dreadful feeling, her own pain and another's, all in one package.

The man beside her stirred. He had started a conversation with her earlier, introduced himself and asked her where she was headed. She didn't even remember his name.

The first stop was announced: Rome. Without thinking, she stood up, wanting to get off. She wiped her eyes, and in that second of blindness, she tripped over the man who had been sitting beside her, and woke him.

"What's going on?" he asked her groggily.

"It's the first stop," Caterina mumbled to him. "Rome."

"Oh!" The man jumped up and gathered his belongings. "I didn't realize we'd be here so soon!"

Caterina didn't respond, but instead she got out of her compartment, wrenching her bag out behind her. It was stuck.

"Here, let me help you," the same man said, giving her bag a slight push, but that was all it needed.

She quietly thanked him then struggled through the crowded aisle, filled with other passengers who had the idea of getting off, too.

The same man came up behind her. "My name's Rolf, by the way," he said to her.

She forced a smile. "Caterina," she told him brusquely, then turned away.

The man, Rolf, cleared his throat. "Caterina, I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm trying to make a friend. But for that to work, both parties need to try."

"Sorry," she mumbled, though she hadn't heard all of what he'd said; only the first part, for it brought back memories that hadn't resurfaced in years...

She was cornered, the bully in front of her, his friends to her left and right, the locker behind her. It was her sophomore year and she'd caught the eye of the school bad boy, Thomas Villa, the most notorious junior. She'd always been careful to not walk alone and to stay away from him, but this time she hadn't been thinking. She'd heard stories of what he'd done to other girls who had attracted him, terrible things, perverted things. And she didn't want to be next. Lucky for her, Prosper was walking down the hall soon, searching for her, along with Mosca and another of his friends. Prosper went up to the boy and spoke with such authority that Caterina could've have easily mistaken him for one of the teachers.

"Let her go, Thomas."

"Why should I? I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm trying to make a friend here." Thomas took a step closer to Caterina, while she tried to shrink even more against the lockers that were already poking into her back.

With that, Mosca grabbed him from behind, quite vigorously, and repeated Prosper's words: "Because if you don't do it on your own, we'll do it for you."

Thomas tossed his head back and let out a hideous cackle. And that was when Prosper threw the first punch.

Luckily, it was a fight he won. Mostly. Thomas and his wingmen got shipped off to another school, while Prosper, Mosca, and their friend faced suspension. However, it would have been reversed if Caterina hadn't told the administrators what had really happened, so as to give them more to go on than Thomas' stupid story, which consisted of Mosca threatening him and Prosper starting the fight for no good reason, while Caterina just happened to be trying to get her books out of her locker nearby.

Caterina was snapped out of her reminiscence when the train stopped and the crowd struggled for a way off. Rolf continued to talk to her, but she paid no attention to him.

Because the memory had brought back the face and voice of the one she had been trying to forget.

Prosper.

AN: you know the drill. review buttons real hard to miss. just push it and write something, please! i want this story to get more reviews than its prequel!!

OMG, TWILIGHT was such a great movie!! i absolutely LOVED it!!!! i reccomend that whenever you can, you go see it!! it was AMAZING!!!

:D ciao! _-bellla-_


	14. The Meaning of Perserverance

AN: heres the last chapter, the epilogue will be soon to follow. omg, i cant believe this fic's almost done! i loved it! enjoy!

Love Can Prosper

Chapter Thirteen: The Meaning of _Perseverance_

Perseverance: steady persistence in a course of action or purpose, in spite of difficulties, obstacles, and/or discouragement; synonym: Prosper (the character)

Prosper was gone again the next day, despite his state of illness and the thunder ringing outside. Victor had cursed when he found the bed empty, not wanting to tell Ida, because it would only give her more reason to worry. He could not find it in himself to disturb her from her peaceful dreams, to make them all disappear with those four simple words, but he did anyway.

"Prosper is gone again."

And Ida was up faster than the lightening outside.

-_-_-_-_-

It was cold. And wet. Again. Prosper constantly coughed, and found himself hardly able to breathe. But he kept walking. The thunder and lightening continued above him through the downpour, competing for sight and sound. Prosper felt as if he was going blind from all the rain splashing in his eyes, the drops hitting his exposed skin like needles on a balloon, making him feel as if he would burst at each second.

But, even with the needle drops, the deafening thunder, and the blinding lightening and sharp rain, he carried on, no longer bothering to warm his hands since they froze again in mere seconds. His face was ghost white and ice cold, his dark hair contrasting it, even darker with the wet. It hung down in his face, only making him seem more like a ghost, a figment of the imagination. His jacket was soaked through and through, making no difference in his being wet or dry. He was so cold, so wet that he thought it would never leave him. His eyes grew weary, drooping down as the instinctive reaction to rain drops invading.

Even so, he walked on, looking for the angelic blond hair that he knew would now look brown because surely it would be wet. But sometimes he saw what wasn't there, what he didn't want to see: a young woman with a long dark braid, standing in his peripheral vision. Soon, she moved, leaving his peripheral sight until she was in front of him, smiling and perfectly dry and beautiful. When Prosper reached the side opposite of Venice from which he had started, though he did not know where he was, she spoke to him, such beautiful, smooth words, even with her slightly husky voice.

And that was when Prosper fainted.

-_-_-_-_-

It had been a two weeks. A very long two weeks. But the storm had stopped, the sun come out, and still, Prosper did not awake.

He had been found by Scipio, the day after he'd disappeared, in a forlorn alley on the other side of Venice. No one knew how he had gotten there, nor what he had been doing there. But he had been found at last.

Prosper had been taken to the hospital, unconscious and dreadfully cold, wet, and sick. Oh, how sick he was. The doctors examined him, closely, carefully, as if he might break at any moment. He was alive, they had said, Alive but not well. Oh, he was the farthest from well.

Everyday his family came, they looked at him, watched him, willed him to awake. But he never did.

Ida cried nonstop and Victor comforted her in her mournings, rubbing her back, drying her tears, buying her tissues. Yet it didn't help her at all.

But, one day, Ida awoke and, for the first time in a long time, she was happy, as if good fortune lay on the horizon, coaxing her nearer.

That day when they went to the hospital, everyone was surprised to see Prosper awake and eating off of a tray that had been placed in front of him. He was still pale and his eyes held sadness, but he was awake. And Ida, being the first out of the shock, ran forward, crying and hugging him and kissing him, like a mother reunited with her child after a long, treacherous trip.

And Prosper spoke to them, the first words out of his mouth, "Where's Bo?"

AN: yeah, yeah, yeah. you know what to do. you review, i update. oh, and happy belated Turkey Day. :D

_-bellie-_


	15. Epilogue: Ironically Enough

AN: ah! at last! the epilogue... the end of this is the scene i've had on my mind since i started this fic, and a big reason for my starting it, as well as the inspiration for the title. i sincerely hope you enjoy my ending and, though i know it's probably inevitable, i hope you guys aren't disappointed. thank you so much for your reviews; they kept me going. lots of love! now, READ!

Love Can Prosper

Epilogue: Ironically Enough...

No leaving the house. That was the first new rule installed when Prosper was home. "For about a week, until you've fully recovered," Ida had added.

Prosper had learned that Bo had not been found and instantly became his old self, wanting to get up and begin searching again. But Ida sharply pushed him back, reassuring him that Victor and Scipio were still looking, and the two nodded in agreement. But it wasn't good enough for Prosper, which was why he found himself climbing out of his bedroom window later that night, being silent and quick. He was going to find Bo.

At first, Prosper just wandered aimlessly, refreshing his memory of Venice. He passed by and art museum, outside of which he saw a painting. It depicted five creatures of magical lore: the merman, the mermaid, the winged lion, the unicorn, and the seahorse. They were all five brought together in this one picture, uniting them in a way that only art could open. But Prosper was sure he'd seen them united before. He closed his eyes, deeply thinking about where these figures, these creatures, had appeared in his life before, turning, making their magical rounds.

The merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters.

That merry-go-round could have changed a person's life, as well as their aspect of it, in a matter of minutes. It had changed Scipio's life drastically, and almost Prosper's as well, which, in turn, would have affected Bo. Bo...the merry-go-round...could they tie in together some how? Prosper thought yes.

And he dashed off before you could say, "Isola Segreta."

-_-_-_-_-

It was some time before Prosper found the Sacca della Misericordia, as well as the boat to take out on the lagoon (he'd decided he would return it later). But it took him the longest to find the Isola Segreta.

It had changed some, but was still recognizable. Plants, either from the island itself or the sea beneath, had grown on the wall. The already small dock was even smaller, but there was a boat tied to it. A boat big enough for one person.

Prosper stopped his boat at the dock, tying it in place, and jumped out. The only way he saw in was to climb over the wall. Again. But this time it was easier to scale the wall and heave himself over. He landed with a quiet _thump_ and walked across the cold ground. It was also easier to find the house this time, since he had come over the front of the island, rather than the back, as he had with Scipio. It still stood there, massive, dark, and unkempt. It was in even worse repair than before, no more paint to peel off, no more shutters to flap in the wind.

He didn't want to go inside suddenly, as if he felt that all his fears, real and imaginary, would spring out at him if he stepped into that house. The only fear one would think he had to worry about was the fear that maybe Bo wasn't there. But he feared more the possibility that Bo _was_ there, for he didn't know what he would do. He had never planned what he would do or say in the case that he found Bo.

Warily, painfully slow, Prosper stepped toward the house, up the porch, and stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath, mustering all his courage, and he opened the door.

It swung open with a ghostly creak. The house seemed even more unwelcoming now that he saw the inside. Dust covered every surface like snow, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and forgotten furniture. The only hint of life, that the house was not so forgotten, was the absence of dust in some spots on the floor, marking the passage of feet, two small, child-sized feet. Bo's feet.

Prosper quietly walked through the ghastly house, listening for any sign of another person. "Bo?" he chanced to call, but it came out as a whisper.

Something stirred in the room to his right, the creak of a floorboard under weight it was reluctant to hold. The door was shut but at the bottom there was a single, solitary line of light. Slowly, gently, Prosper opened the door.

And there sat Bo, alone in front of the fire, the bird mask resting on his head, his knees hugged to his chest as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Hello, Prop," he whispered, taking off the mask. He didn't look away from the fire.

"Bo. How long have you been here?"

"Two and a half weeks."

"Why?"

Bo turned to face his brother. "I was looking for the merry-go-round. I wanted to ride it forward so I could be like Scipio and not have to be pushed around by people who are older than me."

"What happened?"

"It's not here." He turned back to the fire.

Prosper walked forward and squatted down in front of the fire, next to his brother. "Why did you leave, Bo? You broke everyone's heart, you know."

"Oh, really?" Bo said sarcastically. "I didn't think you'd notice. After all, you were too busy snogging your girlfriend to notice me outside there. You wouldn't even tell me. Why should I stay with people who lie to me, don't love me, and just push me around?"

Prosper was taken aback by Bo's accusations, not quite knowing how to word his answers. Finally, he settled for the truth.

"Bo, look...I'm really sorry I lied to you. We're all sorry we lied to you. It was something we shouldn't have done and only did because we didn't think you could handle the truth.

"And Bo, we do love you. A lot. More than you could ever imagine. You're my little brother, Bo, and my love for you will never change, never disappear."

"Didn't sound like that when you were talking to Hornet. What were the words? Ah, yes: 'Oh, Caterina. I love you. More than everything else in this world.' That's a lot of love left for me."

Again, Prosper was silent for some time. Finally he sighed and spoke again. "Bo, the thing is, love can...well, ironically enough,love can prosper. Just because I love Hornet doesn't mean I can't love you, or anyone else. It's just a different _kind_ of love. I love you as a brother and I love Hornet as...well, I love her romantically. And we don't try to push you around. We just want to help you, make sure you don't make the mistakes in your life that we made in ours. But I guess some things are just passed down, regardless." Prosper gestured to where they were.

Bo was staring into the fire intently, as if waiting for it to come out and seize him. But that didn't happen.

"So...Bo?" Prosper asked uncertainly. Bo looked at him in response. "Do you want to come home?" Prosper rose, offering his hand to Bo. Silently, Bo took it and rose.

And the two went home, living in that present moment remembering to love and be loved, because, after all,** love can prosper.**

* * *

AN: okokokokok. now, before you freak and flip out, imma yell nice and loud........**SEQUEL!!!!** yup, a sequel, a pretty little sequel. i said before there'd be a happy ending, but i never said it'd be in _this_ fic. x) **RIBBONS AND BO'S** will be posted soon. i actually started writing it before i finished this one. WAY before i finished this one. like, before i was even half way through. KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR IT!!!!! i luv all you guys and just wanna say THANK YOU for all the reviews, good and bad. i read every one, i swear!! thank you for being my motivation!

so... let's summarize: one, there will be a sequel called RIBBONS AND BO'S that will be up REALLY REALLY SOON! two: thanks for all the reviews, they could always make my day :). three...........you know whats coming, right............**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW **your hearts out! (you know you wanna!!)

oh, and could you pleasepleasepleasePLEASE! check out the poll on my profile! thanks!! plus, i reallyreallyreallyREALLY want this fic to get more reviews than its prequel, which hit 69! so i would LOVE at least TEN reviews and Ribbons and Bo's will be up in TWO WEEKS!!

many thanks and very sincerely, your author,  
_eclipsed heart  
-eh-_


End file.
